The Mighty Ducks: The Next Generation
by tjmakay
Summary: Charlie and his family return to Minneappolis after living in St. Louis for six years and Charlie's life is once again forever changed. PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE read and review. I'll be sad if you don't. j/k but please DO leave a review your opinions matter.
1. Going Home

The Mighty Ducks: The Next Generation

By: Tammy Kaiser

Based on Characters Created By: Steven Brill

Chapter 1: Going Home

There is a saying that says "You can't go home again." Well, home is exactly where 27 year old Charlie Conway was going as he pulled his blue mini van into the street in front of his St. Louis, Missouri home. His wife, Linda, seven months pregnant with twins, sat in the passenger seat next to him. His ten year old son, Charlie Jr. And seven year old daughter Allison sat in the very back seat. His three and a half year old son, Branson and 18 month old daughter, Rilynn, sat in their car seats in the middle. The Conways were on their way to Minnesota to attend a surprise 40th birthday party for a dear friend that Charlie had not seen since they had moved to St. Louis six years earlier.

"Dad," said Allison. "Are we gonna get to see Grandma Casey and Grandpa Nick?"

"Of course Ali." he told her. "We're going to be staying with them."

Charlie was beginning to wish they had flown. The nine hour, 500 mile trip was going to prove to be tedious and knowing Linda as well as he did they would be stopping for a bathroom break and something to eat before they had even exited Missouri.

At 9:00 that evening they pulled into the drive of Charlie's mom and stepdad's four bedroom ranch. They had moved into it just before Charlie had started at Eden Hall Academy. The trip had been a nightmare. The kids had not stopped talking almost the entire way. They finally fell asleep for a couple hours somewhere around the two hundred mile point.

Casey had been watching out the big bay living room window. She came outside to help them bring the kids in.

"Welcome home sweetheart." she said to Charlie. She carefully plucked a sleeping Rilynn from his arms so he could bring in the luggage

"Thanks mom." he said as they headed for the house.

They entered the house through the front door and stepped into the living room.

"We had an extra twin bed in the garage so Nick set that up in your old bedroom for Charlie and Ali, He's in Chicago on business, but he'll home tomorrow . Branson can sleep in the bedroom next to Nick and mine and I have a pack and play set up in your room for Rilynn."

"Mom, I'm tired." whined Charlie.

"Excuse me Casey, I think I am going to put the kids to bed." said Linda.

"It is so wonderful to have you home again." said Casey, giving Charlie a tight squeeze. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be great. Thanks mom."

"So, how is work going?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

Charlie sat down at the table. "Ok. I am glad summer vacation starts soon."

Charlie worked as a history teacher at one of St. Louis's most prestigious high schools.

"You know mom, I got a call from Eden Hall last week."

"Really?" Casey asked as she handed Charlie a filled coffee cup and sat down next to him.

"Their history teacher is retiring and they offered me a job. Linda and I have talked it over and I am, thinking of accepting the job."

"Charlie, that's wonderful."

"I have an appointment to talk to Headmaster McKessey on Friday. If everything goes well we'll be moving back this summer."

"It would be wonderful to have you close by again." Casey told him.

Charlie couldn't help but think the same thing.


	2. Together Again

Chapter 2: Together Again

Charlie looked around the crowded restaurant for a large booth. He was early and clearly the first to arrive. He spotted a booth big enough to fit 11 people near the back and went and sat down. Two of them would be missing. Averman was in the Marines and was stationed overseas and Dwayne sadly had been killed by a drunk driver in a head on car crash three years earlier. Charlie and Linda had attended his funeral in Texas.

"Can I get you anything?" asked a blonde teenage waitress.

"Not just yet." Charlie told her. "I am waiting on a group."

The waitress smiled politely and walked away. The restaurant door chimed as it was opened and Adam Banks walked in. He quickly spotted Charlie and walked over to the booth.

"Hey Charlie, it's good to see you." he said shaking Charlie's hand and sitting down.

Once again the door chimed and in walked the Ducks' only married team members, Connie and Guy. After a quick hand shake from Guy and a hug from Connie they sat down. They had been talking for about five minutes when a familiar sight greeted them. It was Portman. He had been big as a teenager but now he was massive. Now almost 6'7" he weighed nearly 250 lbs. Charlie doubted he would be as graceful on the ice as he had once been but knew that he could probably sell a house with no problems at all. The rest of the Ducks arrived within the next 15 minutes.

"I can't believe you became a history teacher, Charlie." Fulton said.

"What about you?" said Goldberg. "Who would have thought big bad bash brother Fulton Reed would own his own bakery."

"Hey I watch Ace Of Cakes and Cake Boss.... I learn a thing or two from them."

Out of the 12 of them three became teachers, three owned their own businesses, two were stay at home parents, two were in real estate, one enlisted in the military and only one became professional athlete.

"What about you Adam?" asked Kenny. "I heard the Sharks had a good season last year.

"Good enough to get to the playoffs." he replied. "Goldberg, I heard you took over the family deli."

"Yup. Business is doing well."

"It just does not seem the same to be here without Dwayne." Guy said sadly. "Averman too. Has anyone heard from him?"

"He's being sent to Iraq." Charlie said.

There was a silence among the group for they knew that the chance that they wouldn't see Averman alive again was very real, but for now the 11 of them were together again and they were happy.


End file.
